This invention relates to elastic bumper devices suitable for use in automotive vehicles such as light trucks, vans and the like; and it also relates to an elastic bumper device for other opposed structural members which may be subject to rapid movements or vibrations, wherein an elastic bumper is desirable for shock absorption.
In the past, various types of elastic bumper devices have been utilized on automotive vehicles such as trucks and vans to absorb or resist shocks which are caused when the axle of the vehicle is subjected to rapid or severe bumps causing the vehicle axle to be moved upwardly toward the frame or body of the vehicle. While prior devices of this type have been utilized, there has been a significant difficulty in maintaining proper positioning and location of the bumper device, and at the same time preventing the bumper device from being damaged, permanently distorted, or dislodged from its desired position. For example, in one earlier attempted design an elastic bumper was simply snapped into a metal cup which was later threaded or fastened to the frame of the vehicle; however it was found that sudden severe shocks, or bumps encountered by the vehicle, or side forces encountered by the vehicle, would cause this earlier bumper device to be dislodged from its cup and thus become inoperative.
Accordingly a primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel and highly advantageous elastic bumper assembly for use on automotive vehicles, wherein the bumper assembly is utilized to lessen or prevent excessive shocks between the frame and axle of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel elastic bumper assembly which is very economical to produce and which provides durable long-time operating characteristics under extended vehicle usage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and efficient elastic bumper device which is uniquely adapted for repetitive cushioning of impacts directed between the axle and frame or body members of the automotive vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a three-piece elastic bumper device which is economical to manufacture and which provides excellent operating characteristics under extended heavy duty usage applications.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taking in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.